Beyblade Shinobi Steel
by PokemonMasterDude
Summary: I was thinking about a crossover with beyblade and Naruto and got this, hope you enjoy.


Naruto Uzumaki was a very strong blader. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, an orange t shirt,and blue jeans. He was watching tv from a store. "Hm, a new tournament. Signs up are today!" Naruto ran to the bey stadium for qualifying. There he met Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Naruto clenched his fist. Sasuke turned and smiled. "Well if it isn't the blonde haired idiot, I should've known you'd come here." Sasuke laughed. "Qualifyers please step into a Quake Stadium." Naruto and Sasuke went to the same stadium. "I guess its you and me Naruto." Sasuke pulled out his launcher. "Bring it!" Naruto pulled out his launcher. "3." "2." "1." "Let it rip!"

"Go now Kurama!" Naruto shouted. Kurama sped up causing an earth quake in the Quake Stadium. "Speeding up won't make a difference against my Dark Susano'o." Sasauke said with a smile on his face. Kurama did a barrage of attacks at Susano'o. Susano'o held its ground. "Harder Kurama! Knock it off its feet!" Kurama started attacking harder and faster. Kurama spun away from Susano'o. "My turn." Sasuke made a gesture towards Susano'o. "Now Susano'o, special move!"**SUSANO'O ENTERS SPIRIT FORM**. "Kirin!" Susano'o sent a bolt of lightning down at Kurama(who is also in spirit form). Kurama blocked it wiht its nine tails.

"Now Kurama, special move!" Kurama stands still. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" Kurama charges a bomb in its mouth and fires it at Susano'o. The huge explosion caused cracks in the Quake Stadium. Susano'o fell back, but continued spinning. Kurama started spinning in a circle. Susano'o regained balance and Sasuke waited for Kurama to attack. Sasuke grew impatient and striked at Kurama with Susano'o. The two beys clashed. Kurama got sent flying. "I win!" said Sasuke grinning. "Not yet." Naruto pointed up. Kurama struck down on Susano'o with full force. After the smoke cleared, Kurama was th e last one spinning. "It can't be." Sasuke fell to his knees.

Meanwhile at the entrance two shadowy figures stood watching. "Naruto Uzumaki, eh?" the male one said. "Yes, he;s one of the tailed beast bladers. We get im now we can get the other eight-" "No, we wait." The female stared at the male for a while. "It won't be long, lets go." the female followed behind the male.

Naruto retrieved Kurama and watched other people battle. The battle he watched was Fuu vs Kisame. "Go Chomei!" Chomei flew high into the air and came down on Sharkreid. Chomei did a barrage of attacks on Sharkreid. Sharkreid was knocked off balance. "Special move! Luck Seven Chomei Tailed Beast Bomb!"Sharkreid stopped spinning. Kisame had a smirk on his face. "I have all the data I need." Naruto overheard him and decided to follow him out. Kisame met up with to figures out side. One had spiky orange hair on the other, a girl, had purple hair in a bun.

"Pain, Konan, ive got information from one of the Tailed Beast Bladers." Kisame said. "Tailed Beast Bladers?" Naruto looked at Kurama and remembered when his father, Minato, gave it to him. "He said something, but what?" Naruto thought hard and remembered. "He said I was the nine tailed blader now. Maybe that girl Fuu is involved in this."

Naruto explained everything to her. "Why should I belive you?" "Because if you don't you may lose your bey forever." Naruto looked serious. Fuu looked at Chomei. "I'll battle you. To see if your lying or not." Naruto and Fuu battled in an ancient Cyclone Bey Stadium. "3." "2." "1." "Let it rip!" Kurama and Chomei clashed. They were both attack types. "Impressive. GO, Chomei!" said Fuu. Chomei started pushing Kurama back. Kurama spun away. Kurama then attacked at a different angle.

Chomei flew high in the air and landed in a different spot to evade. Kurama spun around the stadium to make it spin faster. "Now, special move!" They both yelled. "Tailed Beast Bomb!' Kurama started forming one in its mouth. "Luck Seven Chomei Tailed Beast Bomb!" Chomei started forming one too. They clashed and there was a huge explosion. The stadium broke to pieces. Kurama was sent flying into a wall behind Naruto and Chomei stopped spinning. They were equally matched.

Naruto went to retrieve Kurama. Fuu picked up Chomei. "I guess we're equally matched." said Naruto. Fuu nodded. "We have to find the other seven and warn them too." said Fuu. "Its getting late, we start tomorrow." Naruto and Fuu headed in different directions. Fuu headed home and Naruto headed to the W.B.B.A. to warn them also.

Naruto explained to Tsunade, Anko, and Kakashi. They understood. "Maybe we'll see one of the Beykatsuki members in the tournament. Shizune, look up the Beykatsuki." "Already on it ma'am." Kakashi and Gai sought out to find them and Anko hosted the tournament.

The next day Naruto and Fuu showed up in time for the tournament. And to Naruto's surprise Sakura and Sasuke were there. Sakura was a bey genius so she was a good squad member, however Sasuke was a tough blader, unlike Sakura who wasn't a blader, with skill. All the qualifyers focused on the big screen to see who would face who. "The match-ups for the tag team tournament is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha vs Pain and Itachi, Fuu and Roushi vs Konan and Orochimaru, Utakata and Gaara vs Sasori and Deidara."

"The first match we have is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha vs Itachi Uchiha and Pain." Anko announced. Anko kept a close eye on Itachi and Pain. Naruto said 3, Sasuke said 2, Itachi said 1, and Pain said Let it rip. Kurama and Dark Susano'o stood close together like Flame Susano'o and Dark Gasher. "Naruto don't screw this up. Let's do the formation Kakashi tought us." said Sasuke. Naruto nodded. Susano'o started circling around Kurama like a shield. "Susano'o." Itachi's Susano'o charged at Kurama, but Sasuke's Susano'o sent Itachi's Susano'o backwards.

Kurama advanced forwards. Gasher knocked Sasuke's Susano'o out of the stadim, it crashed right into a wall behind Sasuke. Sasuke gasped. Pain grinned. Kurama started doing a barrage of attacks at Pain, but Susano'o knocked it away. Kurama spun backwards. Gasher charged at Naruto and did a barrage of attacks. Kurama blocked them with its nine tails. The last blow knocked Kurama backwards.

Susano'o charged at Kurama and did a barrage of attacks and they kept switching off, Gasher to Susano'o to Gasher to Susano'o to Gasher to Susano'o and so on and so forth. Kurama was knocked off balance. Pain decided to finish him off while he had the chance. "Special move!" Kurama regained balance. "Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!" Gasher knocked Kurama into Susano'o and Susano'o stopped spinning. Itachi didn't care. Kurama was knocked off balance again.

Pain squinted. Gasher charged at Kurama. Gasher rammed into Kurama and got blasted into the air. Pain grinned. "It's not over yet! Now Kurama, special move!" Kurama started forming a bomb in the air. "Tailed beast bomb!" The blast hit Gasher with brute force. Gasher stopped spinning. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha advance into the preliminaries." Anko anounced. "I have to give you credit." said Sasuke with a small smile on his face. Naruto smiled back and they both went into the waiting room as the audience cheered. "Next is Fuu and Roushi vs Konan and Orochimaru."

_**Naruto and Sasuke have beaten Itachi and Pain in a bey battle. Up next is Fuu and Roushi against Orochimaru and Konan. What tricks does Orochimaru have up his sleave? Find out in the next episode of Beyblade Shinobi Steel!**_


End file.
